fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Butterfly
The Black Butterfly is a rare insect that can only be seen by children. Interestingly enough, it only presents itself to children who have lost their parents to a tragic accident. Once an adult, the child will no longer be able to witness this insect. Like a parent, the Black Butterfly serves as a guardian angel that watches over the child until they are old enough to fend for themselves. This insect can be identified by its black body and red hourglass on each wing. It has been reported to be seen throughout the world, even in the most bizarre places such as supermarkets, malls, and homes. In all recorded sightings, the children say the Black Butterfly appeared out of thin air right before a dangerous life-threatening event is about to unfold. The children received a glimpse of the future and felt a compulsion to stop the disaster that would have otherwise been inevitable. Once prevented, the Black Butterfly disappears as quickly as it appears. The first documented incident of the Black Butterfly occurred in 1984. Yuki, a 14 year old boy, lost both his parents in a tragic car accident while waiting to be picked up from a middle school. As a result, he lives under the supervision of his grandma. One night, his grandma was not feeling well and thus was unable to make dinner. They decided to visit a local convenience store for some food. At the store, his grandma told Yuki to pick out a meal while she looked for some household goods. While Yuki was browsing the bento boxes, he noticed from the corner of his eye the Black Butterfly. He thought it was strange for a butterfly to be present in a convenience store but he was not startled by it. Instead he felt protected and a sudden urge as if there was something he must do. At that moment, Yuki saw a vision in his mind. In it, a man is seen following his grandma to the corner of the store where she was buying toilet paper. Next, the man threatens his grandma with a gun before robbing her and fleeing the store. After reawakening from his vision, the Black Butterfly flew in a direction. Yuki followed it and sure enough he spots a suspicious man eyeing his grandma. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the man from the news as a wanted criminal who escaped jail. Yuki called his grandma over to help him pick out a meal, as a ploy to get her away from the fugitive. After explaining the situation to his grandma, they called the police and were able to successfully recapture the escapee. Thanks to the Black Butterfly, Yuki was able to prevent the crime from unfolding. Following this incident, officials have received news of children around the world foreseeing and preventing what seems like inevitable events from happening. From kidnappings, murders, to house fires, the children would mention seeing the Black Butterfly telling them what to do. The orphans explained the butterfly gave them a sense of protection, warmth, and comfort. Although the children lost their parents, they gained a guardian angel watching over them. Johnny Huang